Data from the National Narcotic Detoxification Center (503 patients) have been translated, tabulated and analyzed. Several papers have been written based on these data; all have been accepted for publication. Two other papers are in preparation. Data from the Buddist temple have just recently been translated and are now being tabulated. Analysis will begin in the near future. The data involve over 1,000 patients. A study of similarities and differences between patients who alternately chose these two treatment facilities (one "modern" and the other "traditional") will be conducted. Other demographic comparisions will also be conducted.